Power Rangers Legacy: Back in Action
by ninjett1
Summary: A new evil threat reunites the Power Ranger Elite Force. This new villain seems to have a lot of surprises in store for them. Sequel to Power Rangers Legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Power Rangers Legacy: Back in Action

**Author: **ninjett1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Power Rangers.

**Rated:** T

**Summary: **It's been two years since Lord Silas' final defeat. Damon and Tammie are happily married and are now ruling over the planet Eltar. Carl, returned to his own planet to reunite with his family. The other Rangers remain on earth, continuing with their normal lives.

One day, Damon receives a warning from an Allied planet about a new evil threat. Damon calls the Elite Rangers back into action. But the new evil has a few surprises in store for them, especially for Damon.

* * *

Damon, the King of Eltar, slowly stirred. He opened his eyes and realized that his beautiful wife was not lying down beside him. He sat up and stretched. Goosebumps broke out up and down his arms as he felt a cool breeze in the room. That was when he realized that the doors to the balcony were open.

He got out of bed and made his way to the doors. He could see his wife's silhouette through the waving curtains. He quietly made his way behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear. She only replied by kissing his arm. Damon gently spun her around so that she was facing him.

"I'm fine," Tammie told her husband before he could ask.

"Then why do you look so sad?" He received another kiss from her, this time on his lips. Then she embraced him.

"I just miss them, that's all."

"We'll visit them," he told her.

Tammie couldn't help but sigh. "When Damon? You always say we'd visit them, but-"

"Something always comes up, I know. I'm sorry, honey."

Tammie tightened her embrace. "It's okay, it's your duty."

Damon pulled away and cupped Tammie's face in his hand. "How about we give them a surprise visit tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Tammie's eyes lit up and Damon couldn't help but smile. "That soon?"

"Unless you'd rather wait longer…"

Tammie was about to reply when a knock came on their bedroom door.

"Your majesty?" called one of his guards.

"What is it?" Damon shouted back.

"Sir Alexander would like to talk to you."

"Okay, can you tell him I'll be there soon?"

"Of course your highness."

Damon rolled his eyes. He still wasn't used to being called 'your highness' or 'your majesty.' He had told his guards and servants many times to just call him Damon, but they refused, saying that he deserved a higher title.

He turned back to Tammie, whose eyes no longer shone like it did earlier.

"I'm sure it's nothing big," he told her.

"Well if it is," she began. "I don't mind waiting, again." She kissed him again. "Just as long as you promise that you'll take me back to visit."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked, his eyes showing guilt for breaking his proposal for a visit already.

"Yes, like I said, it's your duty," Tammie smiled, her eyes lighting up again. "Just promise me okay? A vacation, just you and me, back on Earth."

"I promise." With that Damon left her with long, passionate kiss before heading down to meet with his advisor and mentor.

* * *

"Alex?" Damon called out as he entered the room.

"Damon," the blonde haired, blue-eyed man said, turning from the viewing screen to face him. "I got a message from the King of the planet Aras. It seems that he is in distraught and said that it is urgent that he meets with you as soon as possible."

Damon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Did he say why?"

"No, but he did seem quite cautious. It was as if he was afraid that someone was listening."

"Play the message, please."

Alex walked to the console and began to type away. Damon looked up at the viewing screen when the King of Aras appeared.

He was an old man, rumored to be nearing his five thousandth birthday, but he did not look it. His long white, hair was tied into a ponytail and then braided. His eyes were dark brown and they seemed to have the tiniest hint of fear in them. He was clad in his planet's deep red armor and his voice was still deep and strong, but Damon couldn't help but notice it quiver slightly every now and then.

"My King of Eltar," the old man spoke. "I send this message to you in hopes that you will visit my planet for an urgent meeting. I do not wish to give out any more information for fear of this message being intercepted. You are welcome to come anytime you please, but it is urgent and the sooner, the better. Your ally, Amon of Aras."

Damon turned to look at Alex.

"What do you think it's about?"

"I don't know, the only way to find out is to go," Alex told him.

"The sooner, the better," Damon repeated Amon's words. "Okay, can you get a ship ready to head for Aras?"

"Guards?"

"No," Damon said. "I have a feeling that Amon wants only me and you to go."

Alex nodded and went to get a ship ready, while Damon went to tell Tammie of his small voyage.

* * *

That following night, Tammie stood out on her bedroom's balcony, looking up at the stars and planets that were visible. She wrapped her arms around her as a small breeze picked up.

"Another lonely night," she sighed. She made her way back in the room, closing the doors behind her. She settled down on the bed and turned to her side. The side that Damon usually was on was empty. Tammie felt tears form in her eyes as she hugged the pillow close to her body, pretending that it was Damon.

When Damon first proposed to her, it was a dream come true. She was going to spend the rest of her life with her first love. And when she found out she'd be ruling one of the powerful planets alongside him, she thought it couldn't get any better than that. She had found her prince and he made her his queen.

But as days, weeks, and months passed on, Tammie realized how important Damon was, not only to the planet of Eltar, but to all of the other planets. As King of the most powerful planet, he was in constant demand by other rulers for meetings and visits to help keep treaties and peace in order. Tammie didn't know that as queen, she was needed to tend to the kingdom whenever Damon was away. Tammie didn't know that she'd be spending more lonely nights alone than quality with him. Even when Damon was home in Eltar, he still had to meet with Alex and his guards for news around Eltar.

However, it wasn't like Damon didn't try to make time for Tammie. He invited her to accompany him whenever it was allowed, or whenever Alex deemed the trip to be safe for the royal queen. But still, Tammie would rather be sleeping safe in his arms than sitting down with him in one of his boring meetings.

Tammie sighed, she knew that Damon still loved her. But she missed just being able to spend more time with him. The lonely nights were getting to her, and it was making her miss her parents even more. Tammie closed her eyes as she tried to make the tears stop from falling.

* * *

Damon looked out the window of his spaceship. It had been a long journey and on top of that, he had to leave so quickly that he almost didn't have time to say bye to Tammie. His heart felt heavy as he recollected Tammie's sad eyes watching him as he boarded the ship. It was only five hours ago when he proposed a trip back to Earth for her to visit her parents, but of course that was before he learned that the Ruler of Aras needed him for an emergency meeting.

"_Well if it is, I don't mind waiting, again. Just as long as you promise that you'll take me back to visit."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, like I said, it's your duty. Just promise me okay? A vacation, just you and me, back on Earth."_

'_I promised her_,' Damon thought. '_And I will fulfill that promise. After this meeting I'll go straight home and take her back to Earth. No meetings, no guards, no duties. Just me and her._'

"We are nearing Aras, my king." Damon snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Alex.

"Alex," Damon said in a warning tone. "Call me Damon."

"As you wish, my king," Alex replied with a smirk.

Damon turned back around to prepare for landing.

"That's funny," Damon said. "Something's missing…"

Damon looked over at Alex.

"You're correct," Alex said, as he looked around the area where they landed. "Where's the welcoming party?"

Damon got up from his seat and began to make his way to the ship's exit, but stopped in front of the door.

"Power Ranger Elite Force!"

Damon morphed into his Elite uniform and Alex morphed into his own royal blue armor. The two Rangers left the ship and cautiously made their way to the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside, Damon and Alex saw that the palace was a mess. Damon and Alex immediately split up to look for King Amon. Damon headed up the stairs, checking every room. A hissing sound caught Damon's attention. He followed it down the hall and back into the King's bedroom. Damon quickly noticed that there was something under the bed's covers. He slowly made his way towards it, not daring to make a sound, or even breathe. He flipped the covers and found a dozen of black snakes with red eyes. They all seemed to jump up at Damon.

"Ahh!" Damon screamed. He quickly grabbed at the snakes, throwing them against the wall and on the ground.

"Muahahahaha!"

Damon's head snapped up the moment he heard the evil laugh. He turned around just in time to see the door slam. Damon ran to open the door, catching a glimpse of a figure slipping around the corner.

"Amon?" Alex called out, holding his sword in front of him. He had chosen to look around the first floor of the palace and he was now making his way to the king's throne room. Amon was a good friend of his. They both fought together, along with Damon's father and Zordon, against the evil forces.

"Amon?" Alex called out again, this time louder. Alex's heart stopped as he heard a muffled grunt. He followed the sound which seemed to be coming behind the throne. Alex picked up his pace, remembering that Amon had a secret passage behind his throne.

He ran up to the throne. "Amon, is that you?"

"Alex!" came a weak cry.

"Amon! Where are you?"

"Secret…passage…" Amon's voice seemed very weak. It was like he was…

"_No,"_ Alex though. _"No time to think of the bad things."_

"Throne…" Amon's voice continued. "Your…sword…use it…open…the passage…"

Alex nodded and rushed to the throne.

"Where is it?" Alex cried out frantically. He needed to get to his good friend who was possibly wounded. Finally, he saw the sign of Eltar which was disguised into the throne's design. He saw that beside it was a slight opening where his sword could fit. He stuck his sword in and the wall behind the throne began to slide open.

Alex ran inside and down the steps. He saw Amon leaning against the wall, his hand seemed to be clutching it's stomach.

"Amon! What has happened here?" But Amon didn't respond. Alex knew that he was slowly losing consciousness. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

* * *

Damon began to follow the figure. He turned the corner and saw that the unknown figured slipped inside one of the other bedrooms. Damon held out his hand and called for his sword. He entered the bedroom, with his sword ready.

He felt pain on his back as the unknown figure appeared out of nowhere and kicked him. Damon fell to the ground face down. He began to turn around but the figure kicked him at his side. Damon felt the kicks keep coming and coming. He finally reached out his hand and grabbed the fighter's foot.

Damon flipped himself up and went to retrieve his sword. Damon turned around ready to fight, but once he turned around, what he saw made him drop his fighting stance in surprise.

There, standing in front of him, was the unknown fighter who wore the same White Ranger suit that Damon had on. The minor difference was that the enemy's helmet was in the shape of a snake's head, with two red snake eyes at the top of the helmet.

Damon who was in shock wasn't prepared to block himself from his enemy. The enemy began to punch and kick Damon. Once Damon contained his shock, he began to fight back. Soon Damon was pinned on the ground.

"_This guy is pretty strong,"_ Damon thought. Damon kneed him on the stomach. The enemy flew back and Damon picked himself up. He did a high kick at the guy's head, which made him stagger back again. It was Damon's turn to have the upper hand in the fight.

"Argh!" the enemy cried. He was getting angry and frustrated. He let out another yell and his body began to glow white. Damon stared at the glowing figure before him and began to back away. But the enemy was determined to finish off Damon. He dashed at Damon and head butted him and then kicked his chest. Damon was thrown against the wall and fell to the ground.

The figure grabbed the semi conscious Damon up.

"Damon of Eltar," the voice growled. "This is your end."

Damon cried out in pain as he felt a sharp pain on his stomach. His vision became blurry as the pain took over his whole body. His beautiful wife and his promise to her was all he could think about.

"Damon!" shouted Alex's voice. The unknown enemy dropped Damon and disappeared in a flash of black light before Alex entered. "Damon!"

Alex slowly took out the sword and then placed his hand over Damon's stomach. Damon felt a tingling sensation in his stomach and the pain lessened.

Alex helped Damon up and headed back to the ship. He placed Damon on the seat beside Amon and headed back to Eltar.

* * *

"Damon!" Tammie cried as she snapped up from her bed. She was breathing hard. She placed her hand over her chest, feeling her heart beating fast. The feeling of fear was still lingering in her heart.

Tammie leapt out of bed and out into the balcony, feeling the night's cool air. She stood there for several minutes, just letting herself calm down. A moving object caught her attention. Tammie looked up and saw that it was Damon's ship.

"_He's back!" _Tammie thought, happily as all her fears washed away. She threw on her robe and made her way down to the landing dock to greet her husband.

* * *

"We're here my king," Alex told Damon, who was slumped over the chair, clutching his stomach in pain. Alex's power only numbed the pain for a little while, but it didn't stop the blood from flowing out. Alex contacted the palace guards, "I need medical assistance to the landing dock!"

The ship's door opened and two Rangers in light blue Ranger suits appeared. They helped Damon out of the ship and placed him on the rolling bed. Two other light blue Rangers came and helped Alex with Amon.

"Damon!" Tammie cried. Her happy expression instantly changed to one of concern as she saw her husband laying on the stretch, clutching his stomach. As she neared him, she saw the great amount of blood. "Damon!"

"I'm alright baby," Damon groaned. Although he was in pain, he was happy. He was still alive and his beautiful wife was right beside him. He made a mental note to thank Alex for coming just in the nick of time. Tammie walked beside the bed as the Rangers began to bring Damon to the medical bay. Tammie saw the King of Aras being placed into another bed.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry," Damon told her as he went to hold her hand. "Get your sleep okay? We can talk in the morning."

"But-" Tammie began.

"Baby, please," Damon pleaded. Though his blurry vision kept coming and going, he couldn't help but notice that her eyes were red and puffy.

"No, I'm staying beside you tonight," Tammie told him. Damon smiled, not wanting to argue. He tightened his grip on her hand.

* * *

The next day, when Damon woke up, he saw that he was still in the medical bay and Tammie was curled up on the chair beside his bed.

Damon laughed to himself as he remembered the time when he rescued Tammie from Lord Silas. She had been unconscious for days and he stayed by her side the entire time. This time, the roles were switched.

He gently shook Tammie awake.

"Damon!" Tammie cried once she adjusted her eyes to the bright light. She stood from her chair and hugged Damon. "I was so worried about you! What happened?"

"I told you I'll be fine," he told her. He began to sit up on his bed, but the pain came rushing back. He grimaced, however, he shrugged it off, not wanting to worry Tammie any more. He leaned back on his pillow and replayed the events of the day before. He opened his eyes again and found Tammie's beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring back at him, waiting for an answer to her question.

"Damon, there's something you're not telling me," she said. Damon still looked into her eyes. His heart ached when he realized that her eyes were really red and puffy. He thought that it was just a hallucination he was having from the night before.

"Are you okay?" he asked, holding her face, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. "Have you been crying?"

Tammie took hold of his hand.

"Don't you dare change the subject Damon! What happened?"

"Tammie, I don't know what to tell you. The King of Aras sent a message saying that he needed to meet with me and that it was urgent."

"Is that why you only took Alex?"

"Yes," Damon said, knowing Tammie wouldn't talk about what's bothering her until he talked first. "I knew that something was really wrong. And I could tell that he wanted the meeting to be a private one."

Damon paused, hoping that what he told Tammie was enough to answer her questions. But Tammie continued to look at him, waiting for him to continue. Damon let out a breath.

"When we got there, we noticed that something was wrong. For one thing, Amon wasn't waiting to greet us like he normally would. Alex and I entered the palace, which was a complete mess. We both split up to look for the king. I took the upstairs rooms. And-" Damon took a deep breath, preparing to tell Tammie about the Ranger he saw. "I saw someone and I followed them. They led me to a room and attacked me from behind."

"Who was it?" Tammie asked.

Damon shook his head.

"I don't know," he told her. _"I'm not exactly lying to her,"_ Damon told himself. _"I really don't know who that Ranger is, but it was a Ranger. So I'm only half lying to her. It's half a lie."_

Tammie looked at her husband who was deep in thought. _"He's holding something back,"_ she thought. But Tammie let it slide, knowing that Damon needed time to let what happened sink in.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Damon gave her a look.

"Now, don't _you_ change the subject," he told her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Tammie looked down. "Nothing, Damon. It's just that…I miss my parents. And I miss you." She looked up and gave him a small smile. "You know, that's the eighth time this month that I slept without you by my side."

Damon reached over and hugged her and Tammie began to sob. "What if something worse happened to you? What if you…what if you didn't make it back?..."

"But I did. I'm here now. And, if I remember correctly, I still have that promise to fulfill," he said as he kissed her tears away.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex stood in his lab, staring up at the blank screen. He was deep in thought, thinking about the attack on Aras and about the injured kings. Alex opened his eyes as he heard the door open.

"Alexander, the King of Aras wishes to speak with you."

Alex nodded at the light-blue suited Ranger guard and followed him to the medical bay.

"How is our king?" Alex asked.

"He is recovering. I am told that he still suffers from the pain but the wound will heal in a few days."

"And how about the King of Aras?"

"I am sorry, Alexander. But it does not look too good for him." The guard stopped in front of the door to Amon's room. Alex gave a small nod and entered, closing the door behind him.

"Amon?"

"Alex," Amon gasped. "My dear friend."

"How are you?" Alex looked at the old man that laid on the bed. His face was pale and his voice was low and raspy.

"That is of no importance. How is the King of Eltar?"

"He's getting better."

Silence hung in the air.

"What happened in Aras?" Alex finally asked.

"Alexander, tell the king that…someone is after him…"

Alex looked in shock at Amon. He leaned in closer, not wanting to miss anything that Amon said.

"Who is after my King?"

"…I-I do not know…it is a new evil I am not familiar with…" Amon told him. "…whoever their master is…he plans on killing King Damon…and taking over Eltar…"

Alex nodded.

"…Tell the king…tell him before it's too late…defeat the new evil before it defeats him…"

Alex nodded. He made his way out of the room and headed towards where Damon was.

"My King," Alex said, giving a small bow. "My Queen."

Damon and Tammie laughed.

"Alex, how many times do we have to tell you?" Tammie asked. "Enough of the formalities."

Alex only gave a small smile.

"May I speak with the king in private?"

Tammie slowly nodded. She gave Damon a kiss before hopping off the bed and heading out into the hall.

"No eavesdropping!" Damon called after her. Alex shut the door and turned to face Damon. His expression was serious, and Damon sat up straighter.

"What's up Alex?" Damon asked.

"I just spoke with Amon," he told him. "It seems that the person who attacked Aras is after Eltar as well."

"Not a big surprise," Damon said sarcastically. Alex gave Damon a stern look. He sometimes grew tired of Damon's sarcastic remarks, but he knew that Damon still had a lot to learn on being a King. After all, Damon was the youngest king in all of the universe.

"Damon," Alex said firmly. "Think about it. Aras was attacked, but not taken over."

"Why would they do that?" Damon asked, finally getting what Alex was getting at. "Aras is like three planets away from us. If they were trying to attack Eltar, I would've thought that they'd want to take down our neighboring planets first."

"Ah, now you're thinking like a king," Alex told him.

"I want to talk to Amon," Damon said as he slowly got out of bed. Alex assisted him and the two made their way to Amon's room.

* * *

Tammie stood at the balcony again, looking out at the city. Her heart felt better, she was glad she was finally able to tell Damon about her feelings. She looked up at the sky, hoping to see a glimpse of the planet Earth. Although her talk with Damon did leave her feeling a bit better, she was still homesick and she was counting on Damon to come through with his promise. Of course, with his injury and his current duty to aid the King of Aras, she knew the trip wouldn't be happening soon.

'_I'm sorry mom, dad. I hope I'll be able to see you all soon. I love you.'_

* * *

"When did they attack?" Damon asked the king of Aras.

"…only minutes after sending you the message my king…" Amon said.

"I don't get this," Damon cried getting up and beginning to pace the room. "First of all, who and what is this new evil?"

"I'll contact Billy on Aquitar and Carl on Ataris to see if they have any information on this," Alex said.

Damon nodded and continued to talk, "Why did he attack Aras? I mean, sure, Aras is an ally but so are other planets."

"…Dinogems…" Amon said.

"What? Dinogems?" Damon asked. He turned to Alex.

"Dinogems are Aras' power source for their Rangers," Alex told him. "Every planet has their own team of Rangers. Each team's power come from the Morphing Grid and from the planet they live on."

"I know all that, but I never knew Aras had Rangers."

"Knowing Amon," Alex said, giving a small smile to his old friend. "He prided his fighting skills and didn't want any Rangers taking his glory away from him."

Amon responded with a smile. "…yes…also…the Dinogems have a side effect…we have never perfected it…"

"So they were after the Dinogems…" Damon began.

"In hopes to use it maybe?" Alex asked.

"Where are they now?"

"…I managed to…send them…to Earth…"

"Earth?" Damon and Alex both cried.

"…I assumed Earth's Rangers…will protect it…"

Damon and Alex both looked at each other. They knew that Ninjetti Rangers had no way of contacting other planets. They were all busy living their normal lives.

"…King Damon…please find the Dinogems…before the new evil does…"

Alex's communicator began to ring.

"Alexander here," he said bringing his wrist a couple inches from his face.

"We have searched around Aras," a voice said. "No sign of any threats."

Damon grabbed Alex's wrist so that he was able to talk to it.

"King Damon here," Damon said. "I want you to remain there with your team of Rangers. Make sure Aras' people are safe. Be ready for a surprise attack in case the enemy returns again."

"Yes your majesty."

"I will send more rangers there to assist you."

Alex and Amon looked at Damon, proud of him for good leadership.

"Amon, I want you to remain here and I want you to take it easy so that you can recover. Alex, I want you to contact Billy and give him the heads up on what's happening."

"And what of Prince Carl?" asked Alex.

"I'll contact him myself," Damon said as he began to head out the door. "Oh and prepare a ship for me."

"Where are you going?"

"Earth."


	4. Chapter 4

Tammie was on her way to the medical bay when she saw her husband walking towards her.

"Damon! Baby, what are you doing up? You should be resting!" she cried as she ran up to him.

"I'm fine, I'm getting better. I was just looking for you."

Tammie looked at Damon. He seemed a bit fidgety, but there was a smile on his face.

"Okay, what's going on Damon?"

"Nothing. It's just…I think it's about time I came through with my promise."

Tammie blinked at Damon in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"But, what about King Amon?"

"He's recovering, besides Alex can look over him. So what do you say? Just you and me? On vacation? No meetings, no guards, no duties."

"Really?"

Damon nodded.

Tammie threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!"

"I love you too," he told her with a smile. _"Damn it, you just lied to her again!"_ he told himself. _"Well, you didn't exactly lie. You _are_ fulfilling your promise, only it's not really a vacation. But there will be no meetings or guards, but there is still your duty. So it's another half of a lie. Well, two half lie's equal one big lie."_

"Damon!" Tammie cried again.

"Huh?"

"When are we going to leave?"

"Tomorrow," he told her. "I just have to meet with Alex and, um, go over some plans."

"Okay, I'll go pack!" Tammie kissed him and went up to their room.

* * *

"A vacation?" Alex asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I had to tell her that!" Damon protested. "I don't want her worrying about anything!"

"So are you or are you not going to tell her about this new evil threat that is after you?"

"Who hasn't been after me?" Damon asked. "But I will tell her. At least, once I find out more about who or what we're dealing with."

Alex nodded slowly and returned to the computer console.

"I have contacted Billy and informed him of what is going on."

"Did you tell him that I want to be the one to talk to the Rangers on Earth?"

"Yes, your majesty. He agreed to assist me on researching more about this new evil threat. And he is also trying to build a device that will assist you in finding the Dinogems."

"Yeah, that will be easy," Damon snorted.

"Lucky for you," Alex said. "We have a feeling it is in Angel Grove."

"Why do you say that?"

"Amon said he sent it to Earth in hopes for the Rangers to receive it. And since Zordon built his Command center somewhere in Angel Grove, we believe that is where it is."

Damon nodded.

"There, I've contacted Prince Carl."

Damon looked to the viewing screen to see his best friend.

"Hey Damon!" Carl cried.

"Hey," Damon replied.

"What's up man?"

"Nothing much…" Damon said, trailing off.

"Alright, something is up."

"Are you up for a trip?"

"Depends… Where, why, and who?" asked Carl.

"Back to Earth, for vacation with me and Tammie."

Carl looked at Damon for a while. Then a smile broke out into his face.

"Me, you and Tammie. The Elite Rangers are going back to Earth for a 'vacation'?"

Damon smiled at his friend. He knew that Carl would catch on quickly.

"Alright, here's what's really going on…."

Damon explained about the attack on Aras and the Dinogems. He also mentioned that Tammie had no idea about his real purpose for going back to Earth. And he also added that he promised Tammie that it would be a vacation for them two, so Carl would have to pretend that him coming along was just a coincidence.

"Shame on you! You're asking me to get involved in your we of lies?"

"Carl!"

"I'm in!" Carl cried. "But one more thing Damon."

"What?"

"I think you should be more worried about Tammie than this evil dude. I'm sure she'll be the first to kill you when she finds out you lied to her."

Damon rolled his eyes. "See you tomorrow Carl."

* * *

Damon ran his hand through his spiked dark brown hair. He was on the way to see Alex to confirm their plans.

"Alex," Damon said, as he entered the room.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to board the ship?" Alex asked.

"I just want to go over-"

"My majesty, you insult me," Alex teased. "You act as if you don't trust me enough to follow your orders."

Damon gave Alex a look and then nodded.

"Okay, okay," Damon said. "I just wanna make sure that everything works out. And I especially wanna make sure that Tammie doesn't find out the real reason why we're going to Earth-"

"Until?"

"Until…I find a good time to tell her."

"Like when?" a voice called. "When we're suddenly attacked by this new evil?"

"Carl!" Damon cried. The best friends went to hug each other. Carl then went to hug Alex.

"Nice change," the older man said.

Carl chuckled.

"What can I say? The ladies dig it!"

Damon studied his best friend who he hadn't seen since his wedding. Carl seemed a bit taller and he grew out his hair and slicked it back.

"What's the hold up?" Tammie asked entering the room.

"Nothing! Just catching up," Damon explained.

"Let's go!" Carl cried. The four all headed to the landing dock.

"Damon," Tammie said calmly. However, her calm tone made Damon even more nervous.

"Yes, honey?"

"Why is Carl here? Not that I'm not happy to see him, I just thought this vacation was just for you and me?"

"Well, I remembering him mentioning how much he missed Melissa…so…"

Tammie raised her eyebrow and looked at him. Finally she nodded, looking only half-convinced of his answer. Damon shook his head. He didn't realize, until now, how one lie can lead to another. He was going to pay for this once Tammie found out the truth.

The Elite Rangers bid goodbye to Alex and boarded the ship. Damon took the seat to control the ship.

"I can't wait to see the look on my mom's face! She's gonna be so surprised!" Tammie cried. "So uh, where exactly are we going to land this ship?"

"All figured out baby," Damon told her. "We're gonna land where the Command Center used to be. And from there, drive to your parents'."

"Why can't we just directly teleport to the house?"

Damon gave Carl a sideways glance, but he had an answer ready.

"Because no one will be there to work the receiving end of the teleportation," Damon said.

"Oh yeah!"

Damon rolled his eyes and turned back to piloting the ship.

A few hours later, Damon spotted Earth. He gently woke up Tammie.

"Alright, sit tight and put your seatbelt on," Damon told her. "We're going high speed towards Earth. We should be there in about ten minutes."

Tammie gave out an excited cheer. The three friends all gripped the arm of the chairs tightly as the ship began to pick up speed. Tammie felt her stomach jump up high, she wasn't used to flying in the ship like Damon and Carl were.

Once the ship touched ground, Tammie unbuckled her seat belt and tried to get up. She was still feeling a bit sick from the ride. Carl laughed while Damon tried to bite back a smile.

Tammie and Carl exited the ship and waited for Damon to drive out the car they were to use from the ship's lower garage. Once the car appeared, the two hopped in. Damon made the ship invisible and had a force field put up.

"Let's go!" cried Tammie. The three friends were all excited and happy to be back home. They looked at the familiar surroundings. Tammie smiled as the beach where Damon proposed to her came into view. They passed by the dojo, where they saw Jason instructing a class. They all ducked down a little as they passed the Juice Bar; Adam and Rocky were getting out of the car and walking towards the entrance.

"Home sweet home!" Tammie cried as she saw her house come into view. Once they pulled up to the drive way, Tammie scrambled out of the car. Damon smiled, seeing how happy Tammie was.

"She won't be happy when she finds out the truth," Carl muttered to Damon. The king of Eltar responded by elbowing him in the ribs. They got out and followed Tammie to the front door.

Tammie rang the doorbell. Her heart was beating fast and only went faster as she heard footsteps approaching.

The door swung open and Tommy Oliver appeared.

"Daddy!" Tammie cried as she swung her arms around him. Tommy seemed surprised and taken back. But his face soon broke out into a smile as he gave his daughter a big hug.

"Sweetie! It's great to see you again!" he cried. "We've missed you so much. We thought you forgot all about us!"

"Of course not!" Tammie said.

"Tammie?" a voice called.

"Mom!" Tammie let go of her dad and ran into the living room. Tommy greeted Damon and Carl with a 'manly' hug and joined the girls in the living room.

Tammie was still hugging her mom, who had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Mom why are you crying?" Tammie asked. She tightened her hug and instantly pulled apart. Tammie's eyes wandered down to Kim's stomach. "You're pregnant?"

Kimberly gave a laugh as Tommy went to put an arm around her.

"Yes," she said. "Tammie, you're going to be a big sister!"

Tammie beamed and hugged her parents.

"That's funny!" Carl said. "I would've expected Damon and Tammie to be the ones expecting."

Tammie and Damon slightly blushed. But Tommy somehow felt relieved; he thought the reason why his daughter dropped by for a visit was to tell them she was expecting. But now, he was certain that she wasn't.

"So, you finally decide to visit!" Tommy cried, jokingly.

"I missed you guys, I missed home. I had to visit!" Tammie said. Tommy nodded and looked at the two guys. Damon and Carl seemed distracted, muttering between one another. He had a feeling that the guys had another reason for coming.

"Beautiful, why don't you take Tammie upstairs to show her how the baby's room that we've been working on?"

Kim nodded and brought her daughter upstairs.

"Alright," Tommy said once the ladies were out of ear shot. "What's going on?"

Carl looked at Damon.

"Something evil," Damon replied. Tommy's stomach knotted and he let out a deep breath.

"Okay, tell me about it before the two ladies come," he said. "I have a feeling that Tammie doesn't know about this."

"Nope," Damon said. "She worries enough about me, I didn't want to push her over the edge."

Tommy nodded knowing the feeling very well. He never liked it either when Kimberly worried too much.

Damon did the best he could in telling Tommy about the past events.

"So, we're here to look for these Dinogems to bring back to Amon and to give you guys a heads up."

Tommy rubbed his temples and Damon noticed how tired and old Tommy was beginning to look.

"I want a Ranger meeting soon, so that means I have to tell Tammie about this soon."

"Good luck with that," Tommy chuckled. "I think it'd be better for you to fight the evil than admit to Tammie that you lied to her."

Carl and Tommy laughed while Damon began to feel uneasy.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Tammie and Damon were getting ready to sleep. Since Tammie's room was turned into the nursery, they decided to take Damon's room in his old house. Carl decided to stay with his 'earth' family. It turned out that the people who looked after him were good friends of his real parents.

Damon sat at the edge of the bed, his head held up by his hands. He felt Tammie's hand travel up and down his back. Then she put her arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Anything wrong?" she asked.

Damon slowly shook his head, but that wasn't enough for Tammie.

"Damon," she said, sitting next to him. "I know something is wrong. You've been so quiet today, even when we saw Jason and everyone at the Juice Bar."

Damon remained silent. After a minute passed, Tammie sighed and kissed him good night. She stood and made her way to her side of the bed.

"Tammie," Damon began. Tammie stopped and turned around. He got up and walked towards her. He gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry baby."

Damon looked at Tammie, took a deep breath and then let it out. "I haven't been completely honest with you…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Damon began. "To put it in simple terms…there's a new bad guy and he's out to kill me to take over Eltar."

Tammie only looked up at Damon, not knowing what to say. So Damon continued, "And Amon said that whoever this bad guy is, wanted the Dinogems of Aras. But Amon sent it to Earth-"

"And that's why you wanted to come here," Tammie finished. Damon was surprised at Tammie's calm reaction.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? I should be, but I think I'm more upset than mad. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry," Damon told her. He embraced her again and kissed her. "I'm sorry."

Tammie only nodded and gently pushed him away. She made her way to the bed, forcing herself to sleep. Damon sighed and lied down beside her.

The following day, everyone was in the Alex's old lab. Tammie forgave Damon which made him feel a little bit better, but he knew that she was still upset over it.

"I knew something was up," Rocky said. After meeting everyone last night, Damon told them that they needed a Ranger meeting.

"What's going on Damon?" Jason asked.

"Well, nothing new," Damon sighed. "Another evil, more fighting."

Everyone nodded.

"But this time, we have a little side mission," Damon continued. He explained about the Dinogems.

"So, we have to look for these Dinogems while fighting off this bad guy?" asked Adam.

"Well, he's not exactly attacking yet," Damon replied. "I doubt that whoever this guy is knows that Amon sent the Dinogems down to Earth. So I say, let's take an advantage of this quiet time before he tracks them down."

"Where are these gems exactly?"

"I don't _exactly_ know."

"But Alex did say it was in Angel Grove," Carl said. "Near where the Command Center used to be."

"How come you three didn't look around when you landed on the ship?" asked Aisha.

"Oh, because Damon here didn't tell Tammie about the Dinogems until last night," Carl said, receiving a smack on the head from Damon. "Ow!"

Tammie rolled her eyes, her bitter mood getting worse.

"Anyways, from what Damon told me, Alex is working closely with Billy to help invent some device that will help us find it."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Rocky. "Let's go find these gems!"

"Alright!" cried Adam.

"Finally, something exciting!" Aisha joined in.

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Jason.

Tommy laughed, happy to see his friends excited to come back into action. However, Kimberly frowned. She didn't like the idea of missing out on another adventure.

"Don't worry mom," Tammie told her. "I'm staying behind too. I'm gonna stay here and work the lab in case Alex or Billy finds something."

Kimberly smiled.

"Okay, let's go," Damon said, kissing Tammie goodbye. Tommy kissed his wife and patted her pregnant stomach. Then he pecked his daughter on the cheek.

The Rangers all sat on the dirt ground, beads of sweat on their foreheads.

"We've been here for three hours," complained Carl. "We've doubled, tripled, and quadruple checked and we still haven't found anything."

"It's kinda hard looking for something especially if don't even know how it looks like!" snapped Aisha.

"Are you positive that this is where Amon sent them?" asked Adam.

"Yeah," panted Damon. "Well, actually, Alex kinda guessed that it would be here. He said that if Amon's intention was for Earth's Rangers to receive it, then he would've sent it to where Zordan established the center."

"In other words," Jason said. "You're not entirely sure?"

Damon shook his head.

"Man, I hope Kim and Tammie are having better luck than us," shared Tommy.

"Eltar really is a beautiful planet isn't it?" Kimberly asked her daughter.

Tammie smiled and nodded. "But it still doesn't compare to Earth." The two laughed. "Wow, never thought I'd ever be saying that! Sounds so alien!"

Kim's laugh faltered as she looked at her daughter. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mom. I'm fine."

The former pink ranger gave the silver ranger "the look." Tammie gave up and sighed.

"I…I don't know."

"What's wrong? Are you and Damon okay?"

Tammie didn't answer.

"Is it because of him not telling you about the Dinogems? Sweetie, that's a really small thing to make such a big fuss about!"

"Mom! It's not that. It's just…I love Damon and I know that he loves me too. But, it's just hard being king and queen of the most powerful planet in the universe! At first it was really exciting, but now… He's always been busy with his meetings and his king duties. He's always traveling to other planets, never knowing when he'd be back. One night we'd be going to bed together and he'd be gone when I wake up. Or…I'd wake up beside him and end up going to sleep without him that same night."

Kimberly hugged her daughter as she began to cry.

"And there's been a few times when he'd help a planet in war and come home with some kind of injury. And after his last trip to Aras… Mom, he could've been killed!"

"Oh, sweetie… It'll be okay. Once we take care of this new evil everything will go back to normal."

"Will it really go back to normal? Mom, you and dad have been doing this ever since you were in high school. And look, even up until now you guys are still rangers and still fighting. It will never be normal. You know, I really was looking forward to a vacation for just me and him. I thought I would finally have his undivided attention…"

"Did you tell him this?"

"Mom, he doesn't need me to add onto his load. I want to help him with his stresses, not add to it."

"He loves you, Tammie. And if you did tell him, I'm sure he'd make some kind of adjustment for you."

"No, mom! Promise you won't tell him?" Tammie asked. Kim wiped the tears from her daughter's face and sadly nodded.

Tammie and Kimberly sat in silence for the next few minutes. Tammie was wiping away her tears, trying to calm down. Suddenly the big screen turned on, revealing a blue armor clad warrior.

"Alex!" Tammie cried. "What's up? Did you find anything?"

"Hello, my Queen," Alex then looked at Kimberly. "Hello Kimberly. Ah, I see that a blessing has been bestowed upon you. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Kimberly beamed. Alex turned back to Tammie.

"Billy has completed the project he had been working on."

"That's great!" exclaimed Kim.

"Yeah," agreed Tammie. "So, it's something that can help us find it right? Damon and the other Rangers have gone to the location of the old Command Center to search there."

"Yes, I believe it will be of great use," Alex told her. "It is a scanner that will immediately pick up the power source of Aras. However, in order to do that, Amon must first equip the scanner with a small sample of his own power."

"But Amon is still recovering."

"He is recovering fairly well. I hope that we will be able to send you the device in about two days time."

"Okay, thank you Alex," Tammie said. Alex bowed and the screen blacked out. Tammie contacted Damon and the Rangers returned to the lab to hear the news.

The following day, the Rangers were all at the dojo. The dojo was holding a tournament and everyone came out to watch. Whoever came out the winner was to go on and compete with the other city champions.

In the end, a seventeen year old boy by the name of Bryan came out the champion for Angel Grove.

"No surprise," Adam said. "Jason did say that he is pretty good. Probably as good as Rocky."

Everyone congratulated Bryan.

"What happens next sensei?" asked Bryan.

"This Saturday we take on Stone Canyon."

"And after that?" asked the blonde haired teen.

"Why don't we take it one step at a time?" chuckled Jason. "Win the match this weekend and then we'll talk about what happens after."

"Enough talking! Let's go out and celebrate!" cried Rocky. "I'm starved!"

The Rangers laughed.

"On to the Juice Bar!"

The Rangers and Bryan all began to file out of the dojo.

"We'll meet you guys there," Damon told the group. "Carl and I have to go check up on something."

Tommy nodded, knowing that it was Ranger business.

The group split up, Damon and Carl to the lab, and the rest to the Juice Bar.

"My King," Alex began.

Damon looked up at the screen.

"Any news Alex? How's Amon?"

"He's doing better and is eager to assist us in any way he can," Alex informed him.

"So the device is ready?" asked Carl.

"Yes, Billy and I managed to power up the device using Amon's power."

"Then we can use it?"

"Yes you can. The scanner is limited to only searching within ten miles, but I think that is enough to cover the area around the Command Center."

"How are they supposed to look anyway?" asked Carl.

"I do not know," Alex told them. "But Amon said that you'll know once you see them."

"Okay at least we're getting somewhere. We gotta meet up with the others. Talk to you later Alex."

"Uh, my majesty? A word please?"

Damon nodded at Carl to go ahead.

"How is your vacation with the queen?"

Damon laughed. "Alex, you know we are here on a mission!"

Alex nodded, a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "Yes, and you are also there to fulfill a promise, my king."

With that the screen fizzled, leaving Damon in his own thoughts.

After celebrating at the Juice Bar, the former Rangers all met at Tommy's house.

"What now?" asked Rocky.

"Alex said that he'll be sending the device over tomorrow."

"Ugh!" cried Aisha. "Great! More searching in the middle of nowhere!"

"But this time it'll be easier," Carl said. "It's powered by Amon's power."

"Yeah, just like your powers were powered by the morphing grid, these Dino Gems are powered by Amon's planet's power."

"Let's hope we have more luck tomorrow then," Tammie added.

Damon looked over his wife with a small smile. He was happy with the fact that even though he lied to her, she still stood by his side, giving him the support and encouragement that he and his team needed. At the same time, he also felt guilty because she was always there for him, but lately, he hadn't been there for her. But he was determined to change that…_after_ he defeated this new evil threat.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day, Damon, Carl, and Tammie waited in the lab for the device. The moment it arrived, they contacted Tommy. An hour later, Jason and Tommy were standing on the ruins of the Command Center waiting for the three young rangers.

"Finally!" cried Jason as the three pulled up in their car. The older men approached them. "Where's this device huh?"

Damon pulled out a remote like device from his pocket.

"That?" asked Tommy incredulously. "That's going to help us?"

Damon just shrugged. He began to operate the device and pointed it out. He moved around, scanning the surroundings around him.

"We needed five people just to operate that stupid thing?" asked Tammie.

"Enough complaining!" bellowed Carl. "Let's all split up and look around again, while Damon scans the area."

"I thought the purpose of the device was to help us narrow our search," Tammie continued to whine.

"I think you've been living in Eltar for too long, your majesty," Jason teased her. "What happened to the old, adventurous Tammie?"

Tammie rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked over to the edge of the mountain where the Command Center used to stand and looked around. Everyone else went their own direction.

Half an hour later, the rangers still found nothing.

"It's not here," Jason said. "I know it's not here."

"But Alex said-"

"He could be wrong," Tommy interrupted Carl. "I mean, I trust Alex and all. But is he even really sure that it's here? There could be a chance that Amon sent it somewhere else."

"Great!" Tammie exclaimed sarcastically. "That is just damn great! Rather than narrowing our search, it just got bigger. What are we going to do now? Search the whole state of California?"

They all quieted down, feeling defeated.

"Come on," Damon finally spoke. "Let's search one last time. And if we still don't find anything, I'll contact Alex and see what else he can do."

The guys all nodded, but Tammie just plopped herself on the ground.

"I'm tired."

"Alright, just stay here and rest," Tommy said. Damon, Tommy, and Jason all headed in separate directions. Carl stayed with Tammie since it was his turn to use the device. Carl aimlessly walked around in circles, pointing the device around the area.

Suddenly, a beam of white light caught Tammie's eye. She slowly stood up and saw that the white light landed towards the bottom of the mountain. She began to descend to find out what it was.

"Hey!" Carl cried, his back facing where Tammie used to be. "What if they got buried? I bet it it's buried like six feet under."

He turned around and realized that Tammie was gone.

"Tammie?" he cried out. He became frantic when she didn't reply. "Oh shit, Damon's going to kill me! Tammie! Tammie where are you?"

"I'm down here!" Tammie finally replied. "I'm still alive! I'm just looking around for those stupid gems!"

Carl felt relieved. Once his heart began to beat its normal pace, he pointed the device to the ground.

* * *

Tammie continued to descend. Once she reached the level where the beam ended, she began to walk around. She was sure that she had found the gems. Suddenly, she was blinded by a bright white light. Tammie covered her eyes. When the light died down, she opened her eyes. She approached the area and was surprised to find a small boulder.

"Tammie?" called out Damon's voice.

"I'm down here!" she replied, still making her way towards the small boulder.

Damon spotted Tammie and made his way down to her.

"I think I found something," she called out to him. Tammie kneeled down and examined the glowing white boulder. As she reached out to touch it, it cracked open and a swarm of black snakes sprang up, coiling around Tammie's legs and arms. She let out a scream which made Damon ran faster.

When he got there, he found Tammie flinging the familiar black snakes off of her. Tammie ran to Damon, who hugged her protectively. The black snakes slithered towards them and Damon stomped on one of them. It made a squishing sound and a red, gooey substance oozed out.

"Let's get out of here," Damon said, grabbing Tammie's wrist. The two made their way up the mountain again. Tammie was getting tired, and her legs couldn't keep up with Damon. But when she looked back, she saw the snakes transforming into black figures with red slits for their eyes. A red tongue slithered in and out of their mouth. The horrible looking creatures were all Tammie needed to regain her energy back.

"What's going on?" asked Jason as he spotted the two running towards them.

"Snakes," panted Damon.

"Aw come on!" Carl cried. "You're scared of a few harmless snakes?"

"Turned-into-these…these monster things!" finished Tammie, trying to catch her breath.

"What?" Tommy asked alarmed.

"Oh shit!" Carl exclaimed as about a dozen of the black snake like figures appeared.

"Let's do this," Damon cried looking from Tammie to Carl. "Power Rangers Elite Force!"

The three morphed into their ranger uniform. And Tommy and Jason did the same. The five rangers were able to take down the snake like creatures in no time.

"What were those things?" asked Jason.

"Weren't those the monsters that first attacked us after the asteroid hit two years ago?" Tammie asked.

"No wonder they looked familiar," Carl nodded.

"Let's go back to the lab," Damon said. The four other Rangers nodded and split up between the two cars.

* * *

"Mom?" Tammie called as she entered her parents' house. "Hello?"

Tammie made her way into the living and then to the kitchen, her mom was no where in sight. Panic rose in Tammie. Kimberly had called her earlier, sounding worried and sad. It was enough to make Tammie jump in her car and race her way to her mother's side. Tammie ran up the stairs.

"Mom?" she cried more frantically. Tammie lessened her speed as she heard sobs coming from her parents' room. She softly knocked on the door and then opened it. She saw her mother sitting on the bed, blowing her nose on a Kleenex. "Mom, what's the matter?"

Kimberly wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Nothing sweetie. It's just me and my pregnant self being moody again."

Tammie hugged her mom again.

"Where's dad?"

"At the dojo," Kimberly replied. "Him and Jason are sparring."

"Amazing," laughed Tammie. "I guess yesterday wasn't much of an adventure for him huh?"

Tammie's smile disappeared as her mom began to sob again.

"Mom! What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, it's nothing," Kimberly repeated. Suddenly, something dawned on Tammie.

"You're worried about him aren't you?"

Kimberly's eyes avoided her daughter's, but she nodded.

"Tammie, you're dad is getting old. I'm getting old. Ever since we were Rangers, I've been worried about him getting hurt. And now, now that I'm back and pregnant, I don't want anything else to happen to him."

Tammie slowly nodded her head.

"And with you being a Ranger and a Queen of another planet, it makes my job as a mom harder. I worry about you and your father."

"That's a lot of worrying," Tammie joked lightly. Kimberly only smiled. "Mom, if it makes you feel any better-"

"Tammie Ann Oliver don't you even dare to suggest to take your father's powers away from him. You know that it'll break his heart."

"But mom, you're right though. You are all getting too old for this rangering stuff. It isn't fair. And don't think that you're the only one who worries about daddy. In addition to Damon, I worry about daddy too."

Kimberly sighed.

"I really hope that after this evil threat is defeated, everything will just _finally_ be normal," Kim said.

"Me too Mom. Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**R**&**R** please! I would like to hear what my readers are thinking!

* * *

Damon stood at the lab, looking up at the viewing screen which showed a map of Angel Grove. He marked all of the places that they already searched. So far, they still found no sign of any dinogems.

He sighed in frustration. _'Where are those damn dinogems!'_ Damon rubbed his temples.

"Damon?" came Tammie's voice. Damon smiled. Hearing Tammie's sweet voice was enough to make his headache go away.

"Down here!"

A few seconds later, Tammie's footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Hey," she called as she entered the lab. "How's the, uh, searching going?"

Damon pulled her down to his lap and cuddled her. He buried his face in her neck.

"Okay, I take it that you didn't get anywhere," Tammie said, noticing no changes were made since she left.

"How's your mom?" Damon asked, changing the subject.

"She's fine…" Damon looked up and stared into Tammie's eyes.

"Really?" Damon wasn't convinced.

"Well, it's just that she's worried…about dad. She thinks that they are all too old to still be rangers-"

"What? Did you see how their faces lit up when they heard that some new bad guy is out there? They missed being Rangers!"

"Damon, I think my mom is right." Damon stared at Tammie, with a surprised look. Tammie stood up and began to pace the room. "I mean, my dad is almost forty and he may be good at fighting, but I just don't know how long before his age starts catching up with him."

"But-"

"And plus, my mom is pregnant. If something happens to me or my dad, who is she going to be left with? And I know you noticed that Jason and my dad seemed a little rusty when we were fighting those snake like things yesterday."

Damon began to think for a way to counter her arguments.

"Baby, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"I know, I'm not saying that they can't help us," Tammie cried. "I'm just saying…maybe they'll be more useful in the lab rather than out there fighting with us."

"Tammie-"

"Baby, you, me, and Carl were able to handle those putties remember? Remember when we first were the Spirit Force Rangers?"

"Yeah, that's true. But we wouldn't have defeated Lord Silas without their help."

"Yes we could have! I was the one who ended up killing him anyways!" Tammie exclaimed, the memory of her being evil bringing tears to her eyes.

Damon was at a loss for words. He stood up and walked over to Tammie. He brought her into a big hug.

"But who knows how it would've turned out if we didn't have your dad and the others to help us," he murmured into her hair. Damon tightened his embrace as Tammie began to shake with her sobs. He didn't speak until Tammie's sobs stopped. "I'm sorry baby. I really don't know what I can do. We need all the help we can get and…"

"I understand," Tammie sniffled. She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her husband a small smile. "Well, I'm gonna go start on dinner then."

Damon nodded. His heart fell heavy as he watched her slowly walk away with her head down. A static sound coming from the viewing screen made him turn around.

"My King," came Alex's voice. "Any luck with the search of Dinogems?"

Damon shook his head. "Alex are you sure that the Dinogems are here? For all we know, Amon could've sent them to China or something!"

"Yes, we are certain that the Dinogems were sent to Angel Grove. It _has_ to be there unless this new evil has already gotten a hold of it!"

"I don't think so, Alex. Yesterday while we were searching, these monsters came. They came from a white, rocklike asteroid. If this new evil has already taken it, why send monsters after us?"

"Something isn't right…" Alex said.

Damon sighed, his headache was returning.

"Alex, I'm gonna go and call it a night okay? This whole Dinogems thing is just making us go in circles."

Alex nodded and bid him a good night before ending the connection.

Damon stretched and headed upstairs to eat dinner and then sleep.

* * *

Tammie opened her eyes and glanced at the clock which read 3:25. She looked over at Damon who was fast asleep.

'_I'm glad one of us is able to sleep with all this craziness,'_ she thought bitterly. She gently slipped out of Damon's muscular arms. She slowly opened the bedroom door, hoping that it wouldn't squeak. Once she got down to the first floor, Tammie ran down the flight of stairs that led to the lab.

The lights flickered with her movement. She made her way into the simulation room. Tammie punched in her preferred settings and got ready to fight. The bare white walls around her disappeared and were replaced with Lord Silas' hideout. The simulation putties appeared and Tammie began to punch and 

kick at them. After defeating the putties, Goldar and Scorpina appeared. Tammie took out her anger and frustrations out on them, taking them down fairly fast.

The walls around her began to glow with the familiar purple lightning. Tammie took in a deep breath, preparing herself to face the simulation of Lord Silas. Tammie punched, jabbed, kicked, and fought until she was exhausted.

"_Is that all you've got?"_ taunted the simulation. The simulation began to swing the sword at her. Finally, Tammie pushed the button and the simulation ended. Tammie fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath.

After collecting herself, she made her way out to the lab. She glanced up at the multiple maps that Damon had put up. Tammie looked at her watch and saw that it was already 5:30. She trudged up to her room and slipped back into her husband's arms. Damon stirred and held onto her tighter. After a moment of listening to Damon's rhythmic breathing, Tammie fell back asleep.

* * *

"As much as I hate to say it," Rocky said before stuffing his mouth full of pizza. "Thif whode searthing foe da demz ith had."

Aisha rolled her eyes, while Kimberly giggled.

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "It isn't exactly as exciting as I thought it would be."

A loud thud caught the four adults' attention. They snapped their heads towards the mat where Carl was laid flat. Jason was standing next to him and bent down to help him up. But just as Carl stood up, Tommy kicked Damon into Carl, making the two young men fall to the ground.

"Well, it looks like Tommy and Jason are taking this mission more seriously," Aisha commented.

"You know," huffed Damon from the floor. He looked up at Tommy. "Your daughter is wrong about you, you're pretty good for someone who's nearing this forties."

Damon rolled out of the way as Tommy brought his foot down for a kick. Damon flipped up and the two continued their sparring.

"Hey, why don't you two take a break?" called out Kimberly. The four rangers stopped their sparring and walked towards the bar.

"Where's Tammie anyway?" asked Tommy.

"Home," Damon answered. "When I woke up at eight, she was still asleep. I tried waking her up, but she was really deep in sleep."

"Hmm…what have you two been doing?" Rocky asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Hey!" Damon cried, throwing his hands up. "I spent the night looking over those stupid maps and I'm guessing Tammie snuck off to do her late daily three o'clock morning workout."

"Three o'clock work out?" asked Adam. "Where does she go?"

"Simulation room." Before Damon could continue, Tammie ran into the Juice Bar.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" cried Jason as Tammie almost bumped into him. "Where's the fire?"

Tammie gave them a really big smile. "Look what I found!"

She slapped down the newspaper on the table.

"A newspaper." Carl said, as everyone nodded. He grabbed the newspaper. "Good girl, now, let's see if you can fetch."

Tammie snatched it back from Carl and hit him on the head.

"Bad girl, bad girl!" Carl growled as he moved further away from her. Everyone laughed while Tammie only rolled her eyes.

"Listen," she commanded as she began to read from the newspaper. "_**'Archaeologist and researcher, Anton Mercer, has revealed his findings on one of his recent digs. Mercer dropped by Angel Grove a week ago and heard of the famous asteroid that hit the town a couple years back. Mercer and a team of his close friends and colleagues visited the site in the outskirts of Angel Grove, where they found four colored gems.'**_"

"What? Let me see that."

"Hey!" Tammie pouted as Damon took the paper from her.

"'_**The gems are now in Mercer's island facility, where his team is conducting further research on the gems.'**_"

"Damn!" cursed Jason.

"No wonder we couldn't find it!" Adam cried.

"So, now what?" asked Aisha asked. "How are we gonna get those gems?"

"Simple," Tammie said. Everyone looked at her. "Finish the article."

"Okay. _**'Mercer is arranging a public viewing of his findings at the Reefside Museum this Saturday, October 11.**_'"

"Wait," Tommy said, looking up at his daughter. "Are you thinking of _stealing_ the dinogems?"

"Well, they stole the gems from us first. So it isn't technically stealing, more like taking back what is ours, or in this case, Amon's."

"That's perfect!" Jason exclaimed. Tommy and Kimberly glared at him. "No, not the stealing part. But the part about the gems being in Reefside, that's where the next karate competition is being held."

"That is perfect," Aisha smiled. "Perfect timing."

"Uh guys, we still have the problem of getting the gems."

"I'm kinda leaning towards Tammie's idea," Rocky said. "Her reasoning sounds good."

"Man, how are we going to do that? First of all, there'll be a lot of people there and second of all, it'll probably be surrounded by security guards or something," Adam reasoned.

"And don't even suggest morphing and using our powers against them," Damon warned Tammie. He, like Tommy, didn't like the fact that Tammie was willing to steal the Dinogems.

"Well, we'll probably have to morph anyway," Tammie countered. "I mean, we got attacked a couple of days ago, so what makes you think these serpents won't be there for the gems either?"

"Damn," Carl said. "I agree with Tammie… I mean, if you guys could think of another way to get them then I'm all for it. But right now, Tammie's plan is all we got to go with…"

Damon sighed.

"Well boss?" Jason asked Damon.

"Tammie's plan is our last resort. I say let's hit the lab and contact Alex and Amon."

"And that's why we weren't able to find them," Damon said, looking up at the viewing screen. He and the other Rangers were back at the lab, explaining everything to Alex and Amon.

"Well, your highness, we now know where the gems are located," Amon said, his voice was now strong and clear again.

"Yeah, only problem is getting it back," Tommy added.

"That's not a problem right Alex?" Tammie spoke up. "I mean, I have a strong feeling that the bad guys will try and beat us to the gems. So all we have to be is be there and keep a look out. If they attack, we attack back. And if we succeed, we explain to Mercer the importance of the gems and-"

"What? And maybe he'll give it to us?" asked Carl. "Come on Tammie, be serious! Guys like Anton Mercer don't give up their findings that easily."

"Well, you got any better ideas?" Tammie asked, crossing her arms. Carl quickly tried to rack his brain for ideas but failed. "That's what I thought."

"Guys, stop! Arguing will not get us anywhere!" Damon shouted at them. The older Rangers stood in shock at the behavior of the three Elite Rangers. "Alex? Amon? Any ideas?"

The two men shook their heads.

"Okay, if you don't like my idea, why don't we just wing it?" Tammie finally said. "We'll all go there, fully alert and ready to morph and fight in case those monsters do come. If not, we'll consider ourselves lucky and push our luck in trying to convince Mercer to give us the gems."

The Rangers all nodded.

"I guess that's all we have for now," Jason said.

"Alright, I think it'll be best to leave tomorrow morning. We'll book rooms at a hotel in Reefside so we can stay for the weekend."

"Tomorrow morning?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, it's about a four hour drive right? So if we leave around eight, we'll arrive around lunch. Then it will give us a chance to look around the town, the museum, and maybe Mercer's facility."

All the Rangers agreed to the plan.

"Okay, now, let's go eat," suggested Rocky. The others laughed and stood up to leave.

"Good luck Rangers," Amon told them.

"We'll be keeping in touch. May the power protect you," Alex said.

The screen went blank and everyone proceeded up the stairs.

"You coming Tammie?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, I'll be up soon, I just need to check something."

Damon dropped behind the group and turned to his wife.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she replied. "I just wanted to see something."

Damon waited for her to explain what. "Okay?"

Tammie nodded and turned around, pretending to look at the maps Damon had pinned up. Soon, she felt Damon's arms wrap around her.

"You're not still upset with me are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Are you sure? You've been acting kind of…"

Tammie turned around and crossed her arms. "What?"

"I don't know. Sorta of distant? At least towards me. And I know you've been using the simulation to work out your frustrations."

Tammie sighed. "I'm fine okay? I've just been worried. About you, about my dad, my mom."

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you? Nothing else?"

Tammie bit the inside of her cheek, debating whether or not to bring up her feelings about their lack of time together. "I'm sure."

Damon finally nodded. "Do you want something to eat? I'm sure Rocky left at least a little something for us."

The Silver Elite Ranger smiled but urged her husband on. "I'll be up soon."

Tammie waited until Damon was out of the lab. She closed the door and locked it. She made her way to the console and contacted Alex again.

"Yes my Queen? Did you forget something?" Alex asked once he saw that Tammie was alone.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you and Amon something."

"What is it?" Amon asked as he appeared beside Alex.

"Well, it's strictly confidential and I don't want Damon or any of the other Rangers to know, well at least not now."

The two loyal men nodded their heads.

"Okay, about these Dinogems…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome to Reefside," Carl said as Damon pulled up in front of the hotel parking lot. Jason pulled up beside Damon's car. Damon, Tommy, and Carl hopped out of the car, leaving a sleeping Tammie in the passenger's seat. Jason, Rocky, Adam, and Bryan stepped out from Jason's car.

"This place is pretty nice," Adam said looking around.

"Yeah, but it doesn't beat Angel Grove," Tommy said. The others smiled and agreed. "Let's get our things and get settled in."

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," Tommy joked as Tammie grumpily stepped out of the car.

"Ugh, I hate road trips," she said, making the guys laugh.

"So why'd you come then?" asked Carl. "We could've made it a Guys Weekend."

"Yeah right, and have you guys mess up in getting the-"

Damon clamped a hand over her mouth. "Uh baby, let's go check in and then walk around."

Tammie nodded when she remembered that Bryan, the Angel Grove karate champion, was with them.

* * *

"Pretty small dojo," Rocky said, looking at the small building before him.

"Yeah, but this isn't where the competition is being held," Jason told him before entering the building. The group followed suit. Pretty soon, the guys began to spar, leaving Tammie lonely and bored. She stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm going out to stretch my legs," she called over her shoulder. She waited for a response. When she didn't get any, she pushed opened the door and walked out. Tammie stood out on the sidewalk, watching cars driving down the road. She looked down the street, taking in the stores that were lined up.

"Hayley's Cyberspace," Tammie read. She peered in the dojo's window and saw that the guys were still sparring. Tammie made her way across the street and entered the building.

Tammie looked around the room and noticed the many teens that were simply hanging.

"Hi, may I take your order?" a red haired woman asked Tammie as she sat down at the bar.

"Yeah, um, can I get a chocolate smoothie?" Tammie asked.

"Sure thing."

Tammie continued to look around at her surroundings while waiting for her smoothie.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"I haven't seen you around," the woman continued talking. "Are you new or just visiting?"

"Just visiting."

"Let me guess, you're here for the gem viewing at the museum?"

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?" Tammie asked.

"Well, it's a big event here in Reefside. Many people are talking about, so I'm not really surprised to see out of towners dropping by for a visit."

"Hey Hayley," a teenage boy said as he entered the café. He had dark hair and held a drawing pad along with his backpack.

"Hi Trent," the red haired lady replied. She turned back to Tammie. "That's Trent Mercer, Anton Mercer's son."

Tammie saw Trent shyly look down at the floor.

"Trent this is…"

"Tammie," she said.

"Hi," Trent responded.

"Tammie is here to see your father's gem exhibit tomorrow."

Tammie felt sorry for Trent, who seemed to be shy. She could tell he felt uncomfortable whenever he was referred to as 'Anton Mercer's son.'

"Yeah, but I'm also here for the karate competition," Tammie said, hoping to change the subject.

"Really?" Hayley asked with interest. "Wow, I'll make sure to stop by and root for you."

"Oh no," laughed Tammie, "I'm not competing. My father co-owns the Red Dragon Dojo in Angel Grove. So I came along to watch his student in the competition."

"I see," Hayley said. "But you do know some karate right?"

"Of course. All the people who are close to me are highly interested in karate. I grew up learning karate from my dad."

"Is your dad good at karate?" Trent asked, picking up interest.

"Yeah, you should watch the competition tomorrow. I heard that the senseis will be performing some of the moves before the competition begins."

Trent nodded.

"I've always wanted to watch one of those competitions," Trent admitted.

"You should see our Angel Grove Champion, Bryan. He's about your age, he's really good. Maybe I'll introduce you two tomorrow."

"Cool," Trent responded.

Tammie's cell phone suddenly began to ring. It was Damon.

"Well, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Hayley, you too, Trent."

"Come by again before you head home," Hayley said.

"Sure thing."

"I'll try and stop by for the competition," Trent called.

Tammie smiled and waved good bye before running back to the dojo.

* * *

"Go Bryan!"

"Come on, man! You can beat him!"

Tammie, Carl, Damon, and Adam continued to cheer for Bryan. Jason, Tommy, and Rocky watched silently, as if coaching him with their minds.

As the buzzer rang, Bryan flipped his opponent over, giving him the point needed to win the competition.

The group all ran up to congratulate Bryan.

"Hey Tammie!" called voice. Tammie turned around and saw Hayley walking towards her.

"Hey Hayley, I see that you were able to make it."

"Yeah, the café was practically empty due to the events today."

Tammie introduced Hayley to everyone.

"You weren't kidding when you said everyone close to you took interest in karate," Hayley laughed, looking to Jason to Tommy to Rocky who all were wearing Gis. "Are you guys heading over to the museum for the public viewing?"

"Yeah," Jason said. "Do you know where it is?"

"Of course, but I have to stop by my shop to see if I have customers waiting." Hayley looked around and spotted Trent. She began to call him over. "I'm sure Trent can show you the way to the museum."

When Trent approached the group, Hayley immediately introduced him.

"Wow, you're Anton Mercer's son?" asked Adam.

"Well…adopted son…"

Tommy and Damon both nodded, knowing the feeling of being adopted.

After talking for a few more minutes, the group decided it was time to go to the museum. They first stopped by the hotel to change and then proceeded to the museum.

"Wow, this placed is packed," Bryan commented, once he got out of Jason's car.

"Well, what else do you expect?" Carl said, stepping out of Damon's car.

"Great!" cried Tammie, seeing the long line coming from the museum's entrance. "Now how are we gonna see the gems?"

"Let's just get in line," Damon said, putting his arm around Tammie.

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Bryan. "Can't we just go out and celebrate my victory?"

"What did I tell you about getting bigheaded?" Jason asked. "Plus, these gems are important and we'd like to see them."

"Why are they so important?" Bryan asked.

The rangers all gave Jason a look for his little slip up.

"Uh…because…Tommy here has always been interested in Anton Mercer's work."

The group, excluding Tommy, began to laugh at Jason's lame excuse.

"Seriously," Jason continued, trying not to laugh at Tommy's expression. "Tommy has always been interested in paleontology. He probably would've been Anton Mercer's assistant if he hadn't decided to take up our offer of co-owning the dojo."

"Alright, that's enough," Tommy ordered, making the Rangers crack up even more. Bryan only stared at the hysterical group of adults in front of him. He was beginning to feel sorry that he had opened his mouth in the first place.

"Th-that was rich Jason," Rocky howled.

"Tommy a paleontologist?" Adam snickered.

"Haha, good one Jase," Tammie said. "But I do have to admit, I can somehow imagine daddy in a lab coat and glasses."

"Imagine him as a science teacher!" cracked Carl.

Tommy only rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when a sudden blast came from the front of the museum. The group immediately stood up to see what the commotion was.

"What was that?" Bryan asked from the back of the group. Upon hearing the sound, the Rangers all protectively pushed Bryan to the back.

"It's the same asteroid thing that I saw up at the mountains," Tammie told the others in a low voice.

Screams were heard as white light came from the rock and the familiar snake like monsters emerged from it.

"Carl, get Tammie and Bryan away from here, then come and meet us back here," Damon ordered. Carl shook his head and led Tammie and Bryan away.

"Rocky, Adam," Damon continued. "Make sure the people get away safely. Jason and Tommy, I want you to take care of those monsters. I'm gonna go in the museum and make sure that Anton is safe, along with the gems."

The guys all nodded and morphed in a safe place before going to fulfill their duties.

* * *

"You guys stay here," Carl told Tammie and Bryan.

"But-" Tammie began to protest, not wanting to sit out from all the action.

"Tammie, just do it this once," Carl said before running off to help the other Power Rangers.

"What's going on Tammie?" Bryan asked again.

"I don't know," Tammie lied. Suddenly, Tammie felt herself being lifted of the ground. "Ahh!"

Tammie looked up to see one of the snake creatures' horrible face. She struggled to break free from its grasp. Bryan built up his courage and performed a high kick on the creature's back. Tammie fell to the ground with a loud thud. She spun around, performing a helicopter and tripping the monster.

"Stomp on it," Tammie said. Bryan did as he was told and jumped on the monster. He heard a loud squishing sound and looked down. The creature oozed out red liquid and then disappeared. More of the creatures suddenly appeared, slowly closing in on the two. Tammie quickly stood up and grabbed Bryan's hand. "This way!"

The two ran away from the museum and into the forest that was beside it. They kept running until they were sure that they had lost the creatures.

"What-the-hell-was-that?" Bryan panted.

Tammie only shook her head in reply.

* * *

"Hiyah!" cried Carl as he kicked one of the snake creatures into the tree, squishing it and making it disappear. He turned around and saw that they had taken all of the creatures down.

"You guys good?" asked Jason.

Rocky and Adam nodded.

"Where's Damon?" asked Carl.

"Inside," Jason answered just as Damon's body flew through the museum's glass doors and landed at their feet.

"Damon!" Carl immediately went to check on his best friend. "You alright?"

"I'm still alive," Damon gasped painfully. Tommy and Carl helped him up.

"This isn't the end Rangers!" a voice growled from inside the museum.

"Who are you?" cried Rocky, but he got no response. A white streak of light came from the museum and then disappeared into the sky.

"What happened man?" Carl asked, trying to support Damon up.

"I-I went in to help Anton and the gems…Suddenly that evil Ranger appeared and I had no choice but to make Anton run for it."

"What evil Ranger?" Tommy asked.

"I'll tell you later," Damon said looking up. "Wh-where's Tammie and Bryan?"

"Don't worry," Carl assured him. "I told them to stay and wait over there."

The group all made their way to the spot where Carl pointed.

"Where are they?" Adam asked.

"Uh…this is where I left them…" Carl stammered.

"Hey look," Jason said, kneeling on the ground. "Looks like one of those snake creatures tried to go after them."

"They probably ran into the woods," Tommy said as he followed Tammie and Bryan's trail.

* * *

"Great, we're lost," Bryan complained.

"Bryan! If I hear one more complaint out of you, I swear I'll-" Tammie stopped dead in her tracks.

"You'll what? Hit me? Kick me? Try to kick the-"

"Shhh!" Tammie whispered as she covered his mouth. "Do you hear that?"

The two became deathly quiet and strained their ears.

"What do you want?" cried a man's voice.

"The gems," another voice growled. Tammie felt chills run up her spine. She knew that the second guy was probably the new bad guy.

"Here take them."

"Ah…at last, the precious gems of Aras," growled the voice. "Now you will come with me."

"What? Wait, you said you just wanted the gems!"

"As well as your assistance Anton Mercer!"

"Let go of me! Ahh!"

Tammie stumbled out of her hiding place, ready to fight.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Tammie's sentence trailed off as she stared in surprise at the view in front of her. Anton Mercer was being held up by…Damon? _'No, that's not Damon. His helmet is different,'_ Tammie thought. Before she could do anything else, white light blinded her and when she regained her vision, she saw that Anton Mercer, the 'White Ranger,' and the gems were all gone.

"Whoa!" Bryan said as he joined Tammie's side. "One minute they were here…then boom…all that white light…and then I open my eyes…and then…zippp…they're gone."

Bryan began to circle the area where Anton Mercer last stood. Tammie, however, was still trying to register what she had seen.

"Tammie!" Tommy's voice called. He spotted his daughter and heightened his speed. He immediately powered down once he saw that Bryan was with her. Damon and the others, who weren't too far behind, did the same. Tommy hugged Tammie. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Tammie finally responded.

Jason looked over Tammie's shoulder and spotted Bryan, who quickly slipped something in his pocket. "Are you alright Bryan?"

"Yeah," Bryan replied joining the group. Jason was about to ask him what he put in his pocket when Tammie interrupted.

"Damon what happened?" she asked, seeing the bruises and cuts he got from being thrown out of the glass doors.

"I'm alright," Damon told her.

"Hey, why don't we all go back to the hotel?" Adam suggested. "I think another night here will do us some good."

"Yeah, after dealing with those monsters," Rocky said, not noticing the warning glances the other Rangers were giving him. "I think I'm about ready to hit the sack."

"You guys fought the monsters too?" Bryan asked.

"Well…kinda-wait," Jason said. "What do you mean 'too'?"

Tammie gave a laugh. "Well, after Carl here left us, one of those monsters attacked me and our karate champion here decided to play the hero."

Jason, Tommy, and Rocky smiled proudly at their student.

"Okay, let's go," Damon said, slipping his arm around Tammie's waist. "I don't think I can stand one second longer."

The group all retreated back to the hotel and got a good night's rest. The following day, they were all ready to go back home and go over what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Tammie, Damon, Carl, and Bryan were in the hotel lobby waiting for the older adults to come down from their room. They were passing the time sharing their high school stories with Bryan, minus, of course the whole being rangers and saving the world part.

"Wow, no offense, but your lives were pretty boring," Bryan said, faking a yawn.

The three best friends started laughing.

"If you only knew," Carl said.

Bryan gave the three a weird look. Relief came upon him when he saw his three mentors and Adam come out of the elevator.

"Are you guys ready to head out?" Tommy asked.

"What? Can't we eat first?"

"How did I know that that was coming?" Adam said, shaking his head.

"Hey! Why don't we stop by Hayley's café? We can eat there and say bye to her too!"

"Sounds good!" Rocky cried as he grabbed his bags and headed out that door. Everyone shook their head with amusement before following out the door.

* * *

"Whoa! Is this heaven?" Bryan asked once he entered the cybercafé. The place was his sort of sanctuary, housing three of the most important things to him: girls, computers, and video games.

"This is like the Youth Center of the future," Adam joked.

"Hey guys!" cried Hayley from behind the counter.

"Hi Hayley! We were on our way home when we decided to stop for lunch."

"Well, I'm glad you did! What would you guys like? Everything's on the house."

Rocky's eyes widened with excitement.

"Uh, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Tammie said.

"Yeah, Rocko's stomach here never gets full-"

"We wouldn't want to put you out of business," Jason finished.

Hayley laughed and nodded. "Okay, drinks are the on the house then. Everything else, you gotta pay for."

The group all settled at a table and ordered their lunch. After finishing his lunch, Bryan excused himself so he can chat up with a few of the girls.

"So what are we going to do now?" Carl asked.

"Look for Mercer," Damon said.

"That's going to be hard," Tammie spoke up. All of the guys looked at her. "This new baddie has him."

She quickly told them about what she saw and heard the day before.

"A white ranger?" Tommy asked. "Another one?"

"Yeah," Tammie looked over at her husband, who avoided eye contact. "He looked exactly like Damon, but his helmet was like a serpent's head."

"Was this the evil ranger you were talking about?" Jason asked turning to Damon who simply nodded.

Tammie looked to him for an explanation.

"While everyone else was fighting, I rushed into the museum. I saw the evil ranger and fought him off till Mercer could escape." '_Half lie number three. Keep on going, Damon! But it's not a lie at all. I just left out the fact that this wasn't my first time seeing the evil ranger._'

"But he ended up taking both Mercer and the gems!" Carl cried, clearly frustrated.

"Which leads us to square one," Adam said. "No gems."

"Well, not exactly square one," Tammie replied. "We now know that this evil ranger has both the gems and Mercer. We know why he would want the gems, but why would he want Mercer?"

"Human sacrifice?" Carl joked.

Tommy, Jason, Adam, and Rocky didn't laugh.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Tommy said.

"Look, all of this is just making me want to head back home and contact Alex and Amon," Jason told them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Damon asked.

Carl went off to get Bryan as the others bid farewell to Hayley.

"Feel free to stop by anytime you're in town!"

"Will do," Jason said, smiling and nodding at her.

* * *

Aisha and Kim looked disappointed with the news they received.

"We're going around in circles," Aisha groaned.

"Any advice?" Damon asked, looking up at the screen at Alex.

"Unfortunately, no," Alex said. "This Evil Ranger has the upper hand."

"For now," Tammie spoke up. Everyone turned to her. "Alex, all rangers, good or bad, have a specific power signature that can be seen on the morphing grid, correct?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good. Now, if this evil ranger dude is a new threat, wouldn't his power signature show up?"

"Yes, however, Billy has already suggested that idea and from the looks of it, no unidentified power signatures have shown up."

"So you're saying that this guy really is a ranger?" Tommy asked.

"A ranger under a spell? Or a ranger gone…" Carl trailed off, as he cast a glance at Tammie. Tammie only nodded.

"Good question, Carl. Alex?"

"That I have no answer for either," her loyal warrior said, bowing his head slightly.

The group seemed to look even more down than they did before. Carl's ringing cell phone echoed in the quiet room. He quickly answered.

"Hey, babe," Carl said, walking away from the group.

"Well, bro, I'm gonna call it a night," Jason said, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, me too," Adam agreed.

"Already?" Damon asked.

"Damon, there's nothing more we can do tonight," Tammie replied wearily. "They all have work tomorrow."

Jason and Adam took that as their cue to leave.

"I should get started on dinner," Kimberly said, slowly getting up.

"I'll help you, girl," Aisha stood up, helping Kimberly up the stairs.

Damon also stood and walked over to the console. He began punching and pushing buttons until the maps of Angel Grove and Reefside appeared on the screen.

Tammie sighed, watching as her husband banged the console in front of him out of frustration. Tommy rubbed his daughter's shoulders and gave her a small smile. Then he looked at Rocky and tilted his head towards the stairs, leaving the three Elite rangers in the lab.

"You alright?" Tammie asked, rubbing Damon's back.

"Do you really even have to ask that?" Damon snapped. Tammie bit back the pain she felt and only continued to rub his back.

"Okay, lovebirds, I gotta go-" Carl began.

"What? Where you going?" Damon raised his voice.

"To see Melissa."

"You can see her tomorrow."

"Look, we just got in a fight and she's upset. I want to go see her to apologize," Carl explained, a hint of edge in his voice.

"It's okay Carl," Tammie said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"No, it's not okay!" Damon cried, his temper was getting the best of him. "We have a job to do here! We need to find those damn Dinogems and find out who the hell this evil ranger is!"

"Damon! Let him go, his girlfriend needs him right now!" His wife pleaded with him.

"Well he has duties to tend to and he should rethink his priorities more!"

Tammie stepped in between the two best friends, both red with anger.

"I could say the same to you too, my majesty," Carl spat out before spinning on his heel and walking out.

Damon's chest rose and fell. He was taking deep breaths to calm him down.

"Baby, I know you're frustrated but you don't need to take that out on everyone. Yes, we're all rangers, but they still have other important things going on in their lives."

"If I could put those important things on hold, then they can too." Damon seemed oblivious to Tammie's reaction. "If I can put off spending time with you to fulfill my duties, then he can do the same for his girlfriend!"

Damon turned to look at Tammie and was met with her chocolate brown eyes which were filled with tears. A small, sad smile was plastered on her face.

"Good night, Damon," she said as she turned and walked out of the lab.


	10. Chapter 10

The following day, Damon woke up to an empty bed. He rubbed his face and stretched before stepping into the shower. He put his shirt on as he came down the stairs.

"Tammie? Baby?" he called out. He sighed when he read the note that was posted on the refrigerator. _**Day with mom and Aisha. Don't worry, don't wait up.**_

He picked up his cell phone, ready to dial Carl's number, when he remembered about their little argument the night before. He fixed himself a poor breakfast and headed down to the lab to work alone.

* * *

"Hey man, you alright?" Adam asked Carl as he sat down at the bar.

"Yeah."

Adam was unconvinced but didn't push the matter any further.

Jason, Tommy, and Rocky soon walked in the Juice Bar.

"Hey, Carl!"

"What's up guys," Carl said. "No classes today?"

"Lunchtime," Rocky said.

"What Rocky means is," Jason began. "It's mine and Tommy's lunch break. He just tagged along because Aisha had plans with Kim and Tammie."

"Not surprised," Carl said bitterly.

"Whoa, what's with all of this negative energy I feel?" Rocky asked.

"Tammie probably had enough of his jack-ass attitude," Carl cried, to no one specifically.

Jason suddenly understood the situation. He knew everyone was frustrated with their lack of progress, Damon, being the leader, more so than everybody else. He had been in both, Damon and Carl's position. First when he was the leader, he remembered being very bossy to everyone on his team. And when Tommy took over, he was in the receiving end, both as a teammate and as the best friend.

Jason clamped his hand on Carl's shoulder.

"I know he's being a jack ass." Carl gave a smirk, which Jason pretended not to see. "Trust me, all of us has had our share of that, not just from Damon, but also from Tommy."

Tommy glared at his best friend.

"But the point is," Jason continued as he ducked from a punch Tommy threw. "He's your best friend. It's your job to set him straight."

"Yeah, 'cause you know," Adam leaned closer to Carl. "Those leader types just think they're the shit, always ordering us to do their work while they just sit on their asses!"

Carl couldn't help but laugh as Rocky and Jason jumped over the counter and chased Adam into the kitchen.

"In a way, Adam's right," Tommy said, standing up. "But, Damon, and don't tell him I said this, has been a better leader through all of this. He's determined, and though that's annoying as hell, at least he doesn't lose sight of his job."

"So you're okay with him hurting Tammie like that?" Carl asked.

"Well, no," Tommy admitted. "But then again, I know where he's coming from, as a leader. Like Jason said, as his best friend, it's your job to set him straight. Just this time, make sure it doesn't end up in a fist fight like it almost did last night."

Carl nodded.

"If you excuse me, there's a certain black frog I need practice my punches on."

Carl laughed to himself as he heard Tommy enter the kitchen.

"Where is he?"

"Oh…shit! Help…me!"

* * *

"I can't believe he said that to you!" Aisha cried. The three ladies were in the mall's food court eating their lunch. Tammie picked at her food as Aisha rattled on about how wrong Damon was. "You know, I think that whole King of Mighty Eltar thing has gotten to his head. Ow!"

Kimberly gave Aisha a look. A group of teenagers had passed by and were giving Aisha a weird look.

"Look, girl, you need to set your husband straight."

Tammie sighed. "I don't need this right now."

"Come on, 'Sha. This is a girls' day, okay? No more talking about our- Ow!"

"Mom! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kimberly laughed. "Your brother's just kicking."

"Brother? It's a boy?"

"Yeah," Kimberly said sheepishly. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh, I can't wait!" Tammie cried. "He'll be the most spoiled baby in the universe! Maybe I can get Alex to get someone to make baby clothes from Eltar. Wouldn't it be cute if he wore the same outfit that Damon wears on Eltar?"

Kimberly shook her head. "Well, maybe for Halloween."

"When are you and Damon planning on having your own little ones?"

Tammie blushed. "Not anytime soon. I mean, we still have this evil new threat to deal with and even after that, he's probably going to be busy with his 'duties' back on Eltar."

"Wait," Aisha said. "Are you saying that you two don't have time together anymore? I mean, like alone personal intimate time?"

Tammie seemed to blush even deeper. "We do…"

"When was the last time?"

"Aisha!" the mother and daughter cried at the same time.

"This is something I don't feel comfortable discussing in front of my mom!"

"And it's not exactly something I'm comfortable hearing about," Kimberly told her best friend.

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay! So, what do we do now? We finally have a day off from our duties and I do not want to waste another minute of it!"

"Well, I haven't done any gymnastics in a while," Tammie said.

"So Juice Bar it is. I bet the guys are there, too."

"How about we meet there?" Kimberly suggested. "I've been up on my feet the whole day!"

"Yeah, and as much as I dislike him right now, I still need to fix Damon lunch. He's probably cooped himself up in the lab!"

Aisha agreed and bid goodbye to the mother and daughter. Tammie got behind the wheel and drove her mother back to their house before setting off to her own.

"Damon?" Tammie called once she got through the door. "Damon? Did you eat yet?" She made her way down to the lab. "Are you hungry?"

She was surprised to find the lab empty. As she turned to leave someone called her name.

"Alex!" Tammie cried looking up at the screen.

"My queen! I've been trying to contact King Damon," he said.

"Well, I guess he stepped out for some air or something. Why? Is there something wrong? Did you find something?"

"No," Alex replied, seeming slightly embarrassed. "I guess I still feel a need to check up on Damon from time to time."

Tammie smiled. "Well, I let him know you called."

Alex nodded. He then looked at Tammie. "Is everything okay?"

"It's nothing, Alex. Well…actually, I'm just worried about Damon. He's been real moody and taking his frustrations out on everyone."

"I see. My queen, I will admit, I, too, am worried about King Damon. Ever since he was attacked on Aras, he's behavior has been quite different."

"Alex, who was it that attacked him? He's never told me."

"Come to think of it, he has failed to mention it to me too."

Tammie only nodded. She suddenly was deep in thought, thinking about how this new threat started.

"Okay, Alex, help me with this. Aras is attacked, by who? We don't know. All we know is that they were after the gems, which they couldn't get since Amon already sent them to Earth. Then that's when you and Damon show up. And?"

"And then King Damon and I split up to look for King Amon. I covered the first floor, while he covered the second floor. After finding an injured Amon, I brought him back to the ship and went back to the castle to look for King Damon. Once I got on the second floor, I heard King Damon cry out in pain. I called for him and once I reached the room, he was on the ground. "

"Okay, then you guys came home, yadda, yadda, yadda. We set off for Earth. And on the third day, we get attacked by those snakelike things… Alex, are you positive that Lord Silas is gone?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, those snakelike things were the same monsters that attacked us two years ago." Tammie sighed. "Okay, I don't know what to think! I have a monstrous headache! We just need to get those four gems back before that ranger does anything with them."

"Four?"

"Huh?" Tammie asked, rubbing her temples.

"You said four gems my majesty?"

"Yeah. Red, blue, yellow, and black."

Alex's eyes seemed to light up. "There's still hope!"

Tammie looked at Alex.

"My queen, almost all of the planets' ranger teams come in groups of five. Aras is one of them!"

"Wait…what? There are five gems?"

"Yes!"

"But Anton Mercer only discovered four! So that means…"

"The white one is still out there!"

Tammie bounded out the door before Alex could say anything else.

* * *

"So I guess they made up?" Kim asked Tommy, as they both watched Damon and Carl spar.

"Now, if we can only get him and Tammie to make up," Tommy replied.

"Maybe you won't have to," Jason said, as he saw Tammie running towards the entrance.

"Guys!" Tammie cried.

"Tammie! Sweetie, what's wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"You look like the devil is after you," Aisha commented.

Damon and Carl stopped their sparring after hearing the commotion. Damon quickly made his way to his wife's side, concern evident in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Alex…gems…one…water!"

Damon led her over to a stool as Adam placed a glass of water in front of her.

"Did you just run all the way here from your house?" Carl asked.

Tammie nodded, still drinking the water.

"Why? You could've driven, it would've been faster," Rocky said.

"And you wouldn't be so tired," Carl added.

"No, but then she'd have to fumble for her keys-"

"Then carefully back out of the drive way-"

"And watch for pedestrians and stop at the stop signs-"

"Then carefully park the car in the parking lot-"

"Maybe running here was better," Carl reasoned. Rocky nodded his head in agreement. "Ow!"

Carl and Rocky rubbed the back of their heads and glared at Jason, who stood between them.

"There's one more gem!" Tammie cried, still panting.

"What?" they all shouted in unison. A few of the other customers looked at the rather odd group that consisted of two young men, one out of breath young lady, three older men in Gi's, one pregnant woman, one older man, and another woman. The group all leaned in closer.

"Alex told me that there are five Dinogems. And he says that the last one is a white Dinogem. So we're not at a complete loss. We can still find the last one before the baddies do."

"Unless, the white gem is the gem that the evil white ranger uses," Jason pointed out.

"I say we all talk this over at the lab," Damon said. He looked at everyone and realized that they were all avoiding eye contact.

"Maybe, later on, man," Carl told him. "I mean, it's not like we don't want to discuss it now, it's just…"

Damon nodded and gave them all a smile. "Alright, later on it is. I'll see you guys there. I'm gonna go contact Alex and Amon and see if we can get started on another search."

The rest of the group nodded. Damon turned to go. Suddenly he felt a hand slip into his. His smile widened and his heart felt lighter when he saw Tammie right by his side.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked.

"Only after you apologize and grovel and tell me how much you love me," Tammie replied, with a smile.

Damon stopped walking to cup Tammie's face. "I'm sorry for acting like a jack ass and I promise to make it up to you."

Tammie gave him a look of doubt. "Another promise?""

"Yes, this time I'll make sure to go through with it completely. I promise that this Friday will just be for us two.

"Friday?" Tammie raised one of her eyebrows.

"I promise," he started again this time raising his right hand, "starting _tomorrow_ morning, it's just going to be you and me. All day and all night."

His wife crossed her arms.

"No interruptions at all. Even if the world is in danger, and we're the only two rangers left, I won't lift a finger to fight until our day together is over."

Tammie started laughing. "Promise?"

"Promise," Damon said, kissing her. "I love you, Tammie."

"I love you too, Damon."


	11. Chapter 11

The group all settled down in the lab as Damon began to contact Alex. Once the connection was established, Alex and Amon were both shown on the screen. The two men both bowed their head down to Damon.

"King Damon, Alex told me that only four gems were taken by our new foe," Amon said, his voice no longer raspy like before.

"That's true," Damon said. "Only four gems were discovered and we assumed that that was all of them."

"No, there is the white Dinogem," Amon told them.

"Amon, is there a chance that this evil white ranger we're up against is already using the white Dinogem?" Carl asked.

"No, my prince. We have been carefully monitoring the Morphing Grid and no power signatures coming from my planet have been seen."

"So it definitely is out there," Jason said.

"But how's that going to help us?" Rocky asked. "We'll have _one _Dinogem and the enemy will have _four_."

"But at least we'll still have something," Tammie said. "If this enemy finds out that there is still another gem out there, then we better be ready to beat him to finding it."

"The way I see it, we can work from two different angles," Damon told the group. "If we do get the gem first, we can use it as bait to lure the evil ranger out. And from there either try and win back the other gems or try to find out who the evil ranger is."

"Speaking of which, Alex, do you have any information from Billy?" Tommy asked.

"No, Tommy. Billy, I'm afraid, is as stuck as we are."

Kimberly suddenly let out a yawn which caught everyone's attention. "Sorry."

"It's alright Beautiful," Tommy said. He walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead. "We should really get going."

"No, Handsome, it's fine."

"It's okay, Mrs. Oliver," Damon said. "I think we could call it a night."

Tammie smiled at Damon. Everyone bid one another good night. Tammie went to see them to the door, while Damon caught up on news on Eltar with Alex.

"So…" Aisha began. Everyone else already left the house but Aisha seemed to drag back. "Now, to continue our conversation from earlier."

"What conversation?" Tammie asked, eyeing Aisha suspiciously.

"When was the last time for you two?" Aisha asked with a mischievous grin.

"Aisha!" Tammie cried.

"Maybe that's what's creating the problem," Aisha told her. "You two may still love each other, but sometimes that intimacy can make that love a hundred times better."

"Aisha!"

"I'm just saying…" Tammie was practically trying to push Aisha out of the house. "If it's been that long, then remind him of what he's missing."

"Good night!" Tammie gave one final push then closed and locked the door.

"So…what am I missing?"

Tammie felt the color rush to her face. She turned around and found her husband leaning against the wall, giving her one of his seductive smiles.

"How much did you hear?" Tammie asked, trying to get back her normal color on her face. Her eyes followed her husband as he strutted towards her, his smile still on his face and a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Just enough to want to remember what I've been missing."

Tammie crossed her arms once Damon was only inches from her. But that didn't stop Damon from leaning in and kissing her with such passion. '_Okay, so maybe Aisha was right._' But as much as Tammie wanted to give into her desires, she still wasn't ready to completely forgive Damon. She wanted him to suffer just a little.

Tammie uncrossed her arms and began to rub her husband's back. Her hands traveled up to his neck and she began to run her fingers through his hair. Damon's kisses traveled from her lips to her neck. Tammie felt Damon slowly traveling lower. She moved her hand to his chin and brought his lips back to hers. She moved her hands down to lift up his shirt, feeling on his hard abs and chest before slipping the shirt off him. Damon moved in to begin kissing her again but was stopped when Tammie brought her finger to his lips.

"Wow," Tammie said, slightly out of breath. "That was…wow."

Damon smiled as he leaned in again. This time Tammie moved her head to the side.

"Well, I'm kinda tired," Tammie bit back her laugh as she saw Damon's face fall so quickly. "Wow, I can't wait for tomorrow. All day, just you and me." She pecked his cheek. "Good night Honey!"

"Wha-" Damon began watching Tammie head towards the stairs.

"Now, aren't you glad you didn't promise Friday?" Tammie told him, giving a wink.

"Ha-ha-ha, you think you're cute?" Damon cried, bounding up the stairs after her. "You think you're funny?"

Tammie shrieked as her husband caught up with her and tackled her on their bed. After several minutes of laughing and wrestling, Tammie finally gave in, much to her and Damon's delight.

* * *

**A/N:** I have finished the outline for this fanfic but I would still love to hear some feedback from you guys. What are you expecting? Where do you think this is headed? Do you have any suggestions? I don't feel too satisfied with my current outline so I'm open to your ideas!

**Other updates:** I have decided to continue working on _Misconceptions_ which is a Tommy/Kimberly fanfic starting off where the Turbo movie left off, so please keep a look out for that. Also, I am on the verge of writing another PR fanfic, this time it will be a cross over. With what? You'll have to wait and see! As of now, I am doing my 'research' to make sure that everything fits, if not perfectly, then at least close to it. I'll keep you updated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Hey, Bryan!" Jason called as he stepped out of his office at the dojo. "I'm closing up!"

"Alright," Bryan replied. He stepped off the mats and headed to reach for his towel. He wiped the sweat off his face and began to walk towards the front doors of the dojo.

"You've been practicing a lot, lately," Jason remarked as he locked up the doors to the dojo. "Not that I'm complaining, but didn't you say you wanted to try out of sports at your school?"

"I changed my mind. I realized how much I love martial arts. I should get paid to do it."

Jason laughed. A crackling sound came from the sky and Jason found himself surrounded but the black snakelike monsters.

"What the-" Bryan was cut off when one of the monsters took a swing at him. Luckily, he dodged the swing. He turned to his mentor and saw that Jason was in a defensive position, dodging the monsters' attacks as well.

"Bryan, keep your defense up and try to run when you can!" Jason instructed. He knew he couldn't morph in front of him.

"Need help, bro?" Jason heard just as Tommy and Rocky flipped from the sky, dressed in their Ninjetti uniforms.

"Power Rangers!" Bryan breathed.

Tommy neared Jason. "Get him home and meet at my house."

Jason nodded. "Bryan, let's go!" He grabbed Bryan just as another monster tried to kick him.

"Power Rangers!" Bryan said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, cool, let's go!"

Jason pushed Bryan in his car. He slid across the hood of the car and opened the driver's side door. As he backed out the parking space, he ran over a monster. The squishing sound grossed Jason out and he mentally reminded himself to clean his tires.

The gold ranger sped down the road as Bryan went on about the Power Rangers. He wanted to get to lab to see if anything new came up. He, too, was getting frustrated over their constant dead ends. He screeched to a halt in front of Bryan's house. He instructed his student to run in the house and not to go back to the dojo.

"Call me if anything weird comes up," Jason finished. Bryan nodded and did as he was told. Then he sped his way to Tommy's house.

"What's going on?" Jason asked the second Aisha Adam opened the door for him.

"Damon and Tammie aren't answering any of their phones," Carl said.

"Oh shush, leave them be. They need their alone time," Aisha said.

"There are monster attacking!" Carl cried.

"It's okay, Tommy and Rocky are handling it. Bryan was there so I couldn't morph."

"How's Tommy?" Kimberly asked worried.

"I'm fine beautiful," Tommy said. The gang didn't notice Tommy and Rocky teleport in.

"Why'd they attack at the dojo?" Jason asked.

"I don't know," Tommy said. He turned to Carl. "Anything?"

"Nope. Still no answer."

"Why can't we just teleport into the lab?" Rocky asked. Tommy gave a look and then slightly nodded his head towards Kimberly and Aisha.

"You guys seem to be forgetting that the 'lab' is also part of Tammie and Damon's house," Kimberly said.

"Man," Jason said. "We have got to get a new place for a lab."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

**AN:** I know I haven't been working on this for the longest time, but I have to thank andyg2525 for telling me to continue with it! I'll try to update this story as well as work on my new story "Fight for Power." Keep them reviews coming! You all motivate me!


End file.
